


Glee Family

by Rare_Angel



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M, More characters and relationships, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_Angel/pseuds/Rare_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glee club as a family. AU AnderBerry siblings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own anyone or anything  
> Summary: Glee club as a family. AU AnderBerry siblings  
> Pairings: Finchel, Klaine, Puck/Quinn, Santana/Brittany, etc.

 Hey. I'm Finn and this is my family, the Schuester's.

First, there is my dad Will. He is the Spanish teacher at the local high school which my siblings and I go to. He has curly, dirty blonde hair. Little on the short side (don't tell him that I said that).

Second is my mom Emma. She is the English teacher at the high school. Emma is my real mom's sister so she took me and my step brother in. She is a little bit taller than dad (also don't tell him I said that)

There is me. I'm the oldest at eighteen. I came to Will and Emma when I was eight. My mom and step-dad were in a car accident when I was six. I'm a giant compared to my siblings

There is my brother Kurt. Well, he was my step-brother. Anyways Kurt is a tall, pale, gay boy. He is seventeen almost eighteen and loves fashion and clothes.

There are the twins Puck and Santana. They are both seventeen and troublemakers. They both came to us when they were seven with very bad anger issues so mom and dad put Santana in cheerleading and Puck in hockey, which is how Puck got his nickname. He real name is Noah but he always got hit with a puck and people started to call him Puck. It just stuck with him.

Two years later Emma and Will went to China to help kids learn English and Spanish. They found a little girl about five in foster care named Tina so Emma and Will adopted her. Now she is a 5'4, sixteen-year-old girl.

My fifth and sixth siblings are half brothers. One is named Sam and the other is Artie. Sam is tall for being sixteen and Artie is stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. They came a few months before Tina.

Next, there is Joe, Roderick, and Rory. All three of them are also sixteen. Rory is from Ireland, Joe was a homeless guy, and Roderick was a music shop owner son, who beat him. All three of them were eight.

There is Puck and Santana's half brother Jake and his best friends Ryder and Alistair. All three of them are fifteen and love to dance. Jake is a lot like Puck and Santana, Ryder has dyslexia, and Alistair is also gay like Kurt. All three of them were dropped off at the doorstep when they were about eight years old also.

Then there are the other twins Madison and Mason. Both also fifteen. Their parents dropped them at the foster care house when Emma and Will were looking into adopting more. They were only ten at the time.

And last my youngest brother Myron (he is my least favorite. A total spoiled brat). Anyways he is ten and been with us for three years now. Long three years.

 


	2. Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's point of view

I walked into my family home from working and almost got run over by a wheelchair and a tall blonde. "Sam give it back."

"Not going to happen wheels." Sam said to my other brother Artie who been in a wheelchair for almost his whole life.

"What is going on you two? Shouldn’t you two be in bed?" I asked them.

"Sam took my phone and won't give it back."

"Samuel Evans Schuester give Artie back his phone or I'll go get mom." I warned Sam and he looked scared but gave Artie his phone back. "There you go."

"Thanks Finn." Artie said then wheeled off to the dining room.

"Where is the others?" I asked.

"In the dining room."

"Why?" I asked.

"Not sure. They were waiting for you to come home." Sam said then we walked to the dining room.

"Hey Finn. How was work?" Mom asked.

"Long. Sam said that you and dad were waiting for me too come home."

"Yeah. We just wanted to tell you that your dad and I are going to California. They need some help teaching a few languages."

"Ok." I said.

"I also want to make sure you don't have any parties." Mom said.

"We won't. I promise."

"But if you want you can have your girlfriends or boyfriends over."

"Ok. When are you two leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning around noon." Mom said. "Oh and dinner is in the fridge if you want some. I'm going to go finish packing."

"Ok. Love you mom." I said then walked to the kitchen to get some food. I got my phone out and called my girlfriend Rachel. "Hey baby."

"Hey Finn. What's up?"

"Nothing. Are you doing something tomorrow about one?"

"No why?" Rachel asked.

"Well how about we go out to lunch then you can come over? My parents are going to California tomorrow for work or something like that."

"Sure. How about breadstix?"

"Yep. Well I'm going to finish eating today's dinner then go to bed. I love you."

"Ok love you too." Rachel said then we hang up. I just finished eating my food when my other younger brother Kurt walks down to the kitchen.

"Oh. I didn't know you were home." Kurt said.

"What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep. Tina is talking in her sleep again and I wanted some water."

"Ok. Well after you get some water go back to bed." I said then went to wash my hands.

"Fine." Kurt said then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge then walked back upstairs. I followed Kurt up the stair a few minutes later.

{Next Morning at eleven}

I got up later than normal so I got up quickly and got dress in different clothes. I walked downstairs and saw Sam and Artie fighting again. “Boys, really? What is it this time?”

“He took my phone again.”

“Samuel Evans Schuester.” I warned and Sam gave the phone back to Artie. “I’m going out with Rachel after mom and dad leaves so I want you two to be good.”

“Fine.” Sam said then walked to his room and mom and dad walks downstairs.

“We are going to leave early so we’ll see you guys in about a week and a half.”

“Ok.” I said then they left so I called up Rachel and told her we should meet up at noon instead of one.

"Sure." Rachel said and we talk for a few minutes then she had to go so we hang up. Kurt walked in.

"Hey Finn. I'm going to go hang out with my boyfriend today." Kurt said.

"But I was going to hang out with Rachel. Someone needs to be here."

“Puck and Santana are both seventeen, Tina, Sam, Artie, Joe, Rory, and Roderick are sixteen, and the rest except Myron, who is 10, is fifteen. I think they can handle themselves for a few hours." Kurt stated then looked at his phone. "I have to go meet my boyfriend at the park so I'll see you later when we both get home." Kurt walked out of the house.

"EVERYONE DOWNSTAIRS NOW." I yelled up the stairs and everyone came running. "I'm going to hang out with Rachel and Kurt is was his boyfriend so I want all of you do everything like you do when mom and dad is here. Mom and dad's rules are mine so no parties and if you do have a party," I look at Santana and Puck. "and I find out about it, I will call mom and dad." I looked at everyone. I know I scare them. I am a 6'3" football player and I'm not afraid of my younger siblings except Kurt when he gets angry. "And no fighting Sam and Artie." I look at them time on my phone and saw it was almost noon so I walked away to take a shower.

{Half an hour later}

I walked downstairs to Tina and Santana fighter over the living room TV remote. "Really? I left the room for a half an hour and two of the fourteen are fighting already."

"I want to watch Mulan." Tina yelled

"I want to watch a real movie and not the Disney shit." Santana fought back. I didn't want them to hurt each so I walked up to them and took the remote.

"How about neither of you watch something?" I warned.

"Come on Finn." Santana tried to get the remote but I held it over my head. "No fair."

"I'm tired of all of you fighting. When is the last time I fought with any of you?" Santana stopped jumping and started to think.

"When you stopped be your brother and started to become our father, which you are not." Tina sassed.

"I know but who is going to take care of you when mom and dad are gone?"

"We can take care of ourselves." Santana argued.

"Really? What about you guy fighting every five seconds or that only Kurt and I know how to cook and I burn everything. At least, I care about you guy more than Mr. Rich Prince Myron." I said then walked out of the house and to my car. I just sat there for a few minutes and by the time I looked at my phone, I would have just enough time to drive to Breadstix. When I got there the parking lot was half empty so I park somewhere that Rachel can see my car. I walked into the building and got a table for two.

"Is this seat taken?" A familiar voice joked. My head shot up and saw it was Rachel.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I joked back then she sat down on the chair and laughed.

"Sorry if I'm a little late. My brother was going out with his boyfriend so dad and papa were making sure that we didn't get in trouble."

"It's fine. I yelled at Tina and Santana right before I left." I said.

"Ah."

{One hour later}

Rachel and I finish eating so we decide to go catch a movie. I wanted to drive us so Rachel has to get her car later. On the way to the movies Rachel's phone rang so she answered it. "Hello?...This is her...What happen?...Ok I'm on my way...thanks bye..."

"Who was it?"

"My brother boyfriend. My brother got hit by a car so they are on the way to the hospital."

"Ok." I drove to the hospital instead of the movies. "Did your brother's boyfriend tell you how he got hit by the car?"

"Yeah. My brother was crossing the street to meet up with his boyfriend with the ice cream he got them and the car came out of nowhere and hit him."

"Oh." I said then I put my hand on her knee. We got to the hospital I parked the car. We both got out and walked into the hospital. We got to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The lady up there asked.

"Yeah. I'm look for Blaine Anderson." Rachel said and I give her a look.

"Who are you to him?"

"I'm his big sister Rachel Berry."

"Well you can't see at the moment but you can wait in the waiting room and a doctor will come and get you." I nodded then took Rachel to the waiting room and saw Kurt sitting in one of the chairs.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for my boyfriend's sister to get here."

"You're dating Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah why?"

"I'm his sister."


	3. Kurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's point of view

I walked down to the kitchen to see my only older brother Finn eating the food I made for dinner. "Oh. I didn't know you were home." I said.

"What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep. Tina is talking in her sleep again and I wanted some water."

"Ok. Well after you get some water go back to bed." Finn said then went to wash his hands.

"Fine." I said then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge then walked back upstairs.

{Next Morning at Ten Thirty}

I got up and started to get dress for the day with my lovely boyfriend Blaine Anderson. I walked to the bathroom I share with three girls. I have to hurry because I have to meet him at eleven fifteen and it does take me awhile to get prefect. By the time I was done, I had about fifteen minutes so I ran downstairs. "Hey Finn. I'm going to go hang out with my boyfriend today." I said.

"But I was going to hang out with Rachel. Someone needs to be here."

"Puck and Santana are both seventeen, Tina, Sam, Artie, Joe, Rory, and Roderick are sixteen, and the rest except Myron, who is 10, is fifteen. I think they can handle themselves for a few hours." I stated then looked at my phone. "I have to go meet my boyfriend at the park so I'll see you later when we both get home." I walked out of the house and to my car. I drove to the park where I was meeting Blaine. I park my car and waited until I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"What is a sexy man here by himself with protection?" The person whispered in my ear.

"Waiting for my amazing hot boyfriend to meet me." I smiled then turned around and kiss the person on the lips.

"I love you." The person said after the kiss.

"I love you too, Blaine." I then kissed him again. "So do you just want to walk away for a little bit?"

"Sure." Blaine said then took my hand we started to walk around the park. "I think I'm ready for you to meet my family."

"I don't know Blaine." Kurt said. "We only been dating five months."

"I know but I want you to meet them. But if you don't want want to then we can wait."

"No I do want to meet your family but..."

"But you don't want me to meet yours. I get it."

"It's not that. It's just that I have one over protect brother and fourteen younger siblings and three of them are sisters, who are also a little over protect also."

"Oh..." Blaine looks down at the ground.

"I love you." I said to him then kiss his head.

"Hey, On Tuesday, my sister and I are going up to New York for the next few weeks. Do you want to come with us? You can also bring one of you siblings. My sister wants to bring her boyfriend."

"I'll think about it and talk to my parents and older brother."

"Ok." Blaine said.

{One Hour Later}

Blaine and I walked around the park and we decide to go get some ice cream but he wanted to pay for it so I let him. I let him pay because I have no money and he is loaded. (Don't tell him that I said this.) He walked across the street to the ice cream parlor to get the ice cream. When he got out he was walking across when a car come out of nowhere and knocked him to the ground. The car stopped and I ran to him. "Blaine honey." I looked at him and saw that he was unconscious. The guy from the car came over.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see him." The guy said. "Is he ok?"

"Does he look fucking awake to you?" I yelled and the guy looks at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"No you have the right to yell. I just hit your boyfriend."

"How did you know he was my boyfriend?"

"For one, how you said honey and for two, I can tell. My husband of five years was killed a few years ago from a hit and run right in front of me so that is way I stopped. I don't want people to have to deal with it like I did. Anyways how about I call 911 and you call his family." I nodded and the guy called 911. I don't know any of Blaine's family so I pulled out his phone and went to his call log. I found the contact for his older sister R. I only know that because it says "Sister R" on it so I called it.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Blaine's sister R?"

"This is her."

"Hi. I'm Blaine's boyfriend and I want to tell you that he is on the way to the hospital."

"What happen?"

"Well we want some ice cream so he got us some and a car come out of nowhere and hit him."

"Ok I'm on my way"

"Ok. He will be at St. Mary's.

"Thanks bye."

"No problem." I said then hang up. I looked down at my boyfriend. I just sat there next to him until the ambulance got there and took them but not before asking my questions. I ran to my car and drove to the hospital. Well I got there I ran up the the front desk. "Hello I'm looking for Blaine Anderson. He was just brought in here."

"What is your name?" The lady asked.

"Kurt Hummel." I stated.

"Sorry but I can't release information to you."

"Ok." I said then I walked to the waiting room and sat down. I was there a few minutes until Finn and I think his girlfriend walked in.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for my boyfriend's sister to get here."

"You're dating Blaine?"

"Yeah why?"

"I'm his sister." I looked up at Finn and to my surprise Rachel was standing next to him.

"You are?"

"Yeah." Rachel said shocked. "Blaine didn't tell me that he was dating one of my best friends."

"Blaine didn't tell me that one of my best friends was his sister." Rachel looked at Finn.

"What? I didn't know who Blaine was until he came to me last week."

"Wait so that is where he went. So did he tell you that I'm his sister and Kurt is his boyfriend?

"Yeah. And threatened him so he doesn't hurt Kurt. But that he told me something that I can't tell you guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this now but I'm not completely sure if I like having it end like this so I might make some changes later on.


	4. Kurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's point of view

I walked down to the kitchen to see my only older brother Finn eating the food I made for dinner. "Oh. I didn't know you were home." I said.

"What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep. Tina is talking in her sleep again and I wanted some water."

"Ok. Well after you get some water go back to bed." Finn said then went to wash his hands.

"Fine." I said then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge then walked back upstairs.

{Next Morning at Ten Thirty}

I got up and started to get dress for the day with my lovely boyfriend Blaine Anderson. I walked to the bathroom I share with three girls. I have to hurry because I have to meet him at eleven fifteen and it does take me awhile to get prefect. By the time I was done, I had about fifteen minutes so I ran downstairs. "Hey Finn. I'm going to go hang out with my boyfriend today." I said.

"But I was going to hang out with Rachel. Someone needs to be here."

"Puck and Santana are both seventeen, Tina, Sam, Artie, Joe, Rory, and Roderick are sixteen, and the rest except Myron, who is 10, is fifteen. I think they can handle themselves for a few hours." I stated then looked at my phone. "I have to go meet my boyfriend at the park so I'll see you later when we both get home." I walked out of the house and to my car. I drove to the park where I was meeting Blaine. I park my car and waited until I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"What is a sexy man here by himself with protection?" The person whispered in my ear.

"Waiting for my amazing hot boyfriend to meet me." I smiled then turned around and kiss the person on the lips.

"I love you." The person said after the kiss.

"I love you too, Blaine." I then kissed him again. "So do you just want to walk away for a little bit?"

"Sure." Blaine said then took my hand we started to walk around the park. "I think I'm ready for you to meet my family."

"I don't know Blaine." Kurt said. "We only been dating five months."

"I know but I want you to meet them. But if you don't want want to then we can wait."

"No I do want to meet your family but..."

"But you don't want me to meet yours. I get it."

"It's not that. It's just that I have one over protect brother and fourteen younger siblings and three of them are sisters, who are also a little over protect also."

"Oh..." Blaine looks down at the ground.

"I love you." I said to him then kiss his head.

"Hey, On Tuesday, my sister and I are going up to New York for the next few weeks. Do you want to come with us? You can also bring one of you siblings. My sister wants to bring her boyfriend."

"I'll think about it and talk to my parents and older brother."

"Ok." Blaine said.

{One Hour Later}

Blaine and I walked around the park and we decide to go get some ice cream but he wanted to pay for it so I let him. I let him pay because I have no money and he is loaded. (Don't tell him that I said this.) He walked across the street to the ice cream parlor to get the ice cream. When he got out he was walking across when a car come out of nowhere and knocked him to the ground. The car stopped and I ran to him. "Blaine honey." I looked at him and saw that he was unconscious. The guy from the car came over.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see him." The guy said. "Is he ok?"

"Does he look fucking awake to you?" I yelled and the guy looks at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"No you have the right to yell. I just hit your boyfriend."

"How did you know he was my boyfriend?"

"For one, how you said honey and for two, I can tell. My husband of five years was killed a few years ago from a hit and run right in front of me so that is way I stopped. I don't want people to have to deal with it like I did. Anyways how about I call 911 and you call his family." I nodded and the guy called 911. I don't know any of Blaine's family so I pulled out his phone and went to his call log. I found the contact for his older sister R. I only know that because it says "Sister R" on it so I called it.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Blaine's sister R?"

"This is her."

"Hi. I'm Blaine's boyfriend and I want to tell you that he is on the way to the hospital."

"What happen?"

"Well we want some ice cream so he got us some and a car come out of nowhere and hit him."

"Ok I'm on my way"

"Ok. He will be at St. Mary's.

"Thanks bye."

"No problem." I said then hang up. I looked down at my boyfriend. I just sat there next to him until the ambulance got there and took them but not before asking my questions. I ran to my car and drove to the hospital. Well I got there I ran up the the front desk. "Hello I'm looking for Blaine Anderson. He was just brought in here."

"What is your name?" The lady asked.

"Kurt Hummel." I stated.

"Sorry but I can't release information to you."

"Ok." I said then I walked to the waiting room and sat down. I was there a few minutes until Finn and I think his girlfriend walked in.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for my boyfriend's sister to get here."

"You're dating Blaine?"

"Yeah why?"

"I'm his sister." I looked up at Finn and to my surprise Rachel was standing next to him.

"You are?"

"Yeah." Rachel said shocked. "Blaine didn't tell me that he was dating one of my best friends."

"Blaine didn't tell me that one of my best friends was his sister." Rachel looked at Finn.

"What? I didn't know who Blaine was until he came to me last week."

"Wait so that is where he went. So did he tell you that I'm his sister and Kurt is his boyfriend?

"Yeah. And threatened him so he doesn't hurt Kurt. But that he told me something that I can't tell you guys."

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Finn: 18  
> Kurt, Puck, and Santana: 17  
> Tina, Artie, Sam, Joe, Rory, Roderick: 16  
> Jake, Ryder, Alistair, Madison, Mason: 15  
> Myron: 10
> 
> I'm sorry if this isn't that great. It's just a little get to know you so I really hope you like this.


End file.
